I Avenge No One
by KarinStrawberryCake
Summary: The daughter of the cousin of Bruce Wayne. Here's the cliche thing...she aged to her in her 20's over a year! Worst of all...besides not aging...she could be a villain that's in love with Superman. (Lots of TV crossovers...)


A/N: Hi! First time on here. I'm well known on Wattpad, but I wanted to give this a try! So they didn't have the category of the TV show Powerless so I went with Supergirl CW cuz I love that show! Story is based way before pilot episode of Powerless.  
/Lots of crossovers.

* * *

Not all things start off great. My father, Vanderveer Wayne, had a one night stand with my mother. She died giving birth to me and to this day. My poor of excuse of a father still didn't tell me her name. All he cared about was money and wanted to be  
/rich in Gotham. Instead he's in the Wayne branch in Charm City. A place where my mother grew at. Uncle Bruce thought is was a great idea for me to grow up where my mom did. Not my dad, he hates working at Wayne's Security an insurance company.

My names Antonia Wayne. From what I heard from Uncle Bruce, my mom's last words were. " _You better name her Antonia or I'll haunt your ass Van."_ Best baddass last words ever. Dad forbade Uncle Bruce to tell me anymore, but I'm smart to know he  
/didn'tlove her. He only got me to show good face with the people of Charm City. Also he wanted a son, so he calls me Toni for short. Also why he calls my younger sister Dillan.

Being that as it may, I'm super smart. Like genius smart, which was weird for a ten year old. Also weirder that I just graduated from Universty of Charm lastweek in a masters in Criminology and aminor in Graphic Design.

I'm waiting in the coffee shop for my dad and I's lunch out. He only tolerates me enough for once a month lunch outs. Which was fine on my part since I wanted to focus going back to Gotham. Uncle Bruce wanted me to go under his wing in his company. Said  
/I'm mature and very smart enough to outdo the idiots he has in his company. I wish I was old enough to go there by myself though. Dumb custody.

A strange bald man sits across from me. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Can I help you mister?"

"Why yes my darling Antonia Wayne," He leans in towards me with a scary smile. "I'm wondering how much you're worth."

I look around for my body guards, I usually have three...where are they. Mutated goons walk over to the creepy guy, holding the knocked out guards in their arms. I whimper in my seat and hug myself in cowardness.

"Is that all of them?" The bald guy asks. The creatures nod their heads. "Good, let's gather the girl and get out of here."

People around us were either hiding or have ran away. None stood up to him as he grabs my arms while dragging me to their dark van. No one was coming to save me. All my hopes of heroes died.

Even Batman became the person that I hated now.

* * *

* **One Year Later***

I watch as doctors walk around my water tank. It's been a year from what I heard from their chatter. My body has changed, I can't tell. Only that my body is longer and my chest is bigger. My black longhair is now white like snow. That's all I know.

Doctor Hugo Strange is the head doctor that's been injecting stuff into me and the one from that day.

"Darling, it's time for you injections." One of the doctors, Niki, said as she walks closer to me. She is very crazy. Niki believes that I'm her lover, which is weird because I'm only eleven... "It's the last one to! Which means you will stop aging and  
/be immortal!"

I push my hands against the glass, Niki puts her hands on the glass right on top of mine. "Today's also the day I get you out." She whispers as she rubs her head on the glass. Bleh, disgusting, but I do the same to keep playing along like I actually like  
/her.

After Niki gives me my injection, she unlocks the locks on the computer in front of my tank. All the other doctors start to panic after they heard the last lock being unlocked. The door above me opens slowly, making me push it with uncontrollable strength.  
/I take off the oxygen mask to breath the air around me as I break out of the water. Niki smiles crazily as she's being held back by the other doctors.

"Someone get Strange!"

I glare at the man as the cold participles in the air forms an ice barrier block around him. Freezing him into place, possibly dead to.

"I hate puns, but," I stand up on the water tank while holding and forming a long icecle in my hand. "It's about to get cold in here."

I enjoy the screams of the doctors as they died by being stabbed or frozen in place. Niki looks at me with terror, but a little love in her eyes. She's the last one before I get to Hugo.

"My darling?" She asks as she shakes in her place.

I walk over and touch her cheek, holding back my new found powers. "You are one sick patient, even though you're a doctor. I'll give you what you wanted for so long," I kiss her cheek and a squeak left her lips. The ice formed around her skin and froze  
/her to death in a second. "You pedofile."

I grab a cloak near me and put it over my naked pale body. I look around. "How does one get out of here?"

My ice then forms into a huge bird and starts plucking the roof above. It's sharp beak breaks the roof and a skylight is formed with a sun beaming out. The ice bird flies down so that I can sit on it's back. "Let's find daddy or Uncle Bruce, they'll know  
/what to do."

We fly into the air over screwed up facility and Charm City. I got close to Wayne's Seceruity and decided to land on the roof. No one seemed to mind the gaint bird as I melt it away. I kick the door to get in and go into the employee changing room. Weird  
/that they have one, but they do. Jackie has a blue navyblouse and some awesome tight dress pants from her locker. I put them on over my soaking underwear and brush my white hair away from my face. Hmmm. This hair is too catchy to be looked at.  
/I close my hair and imagine it to be black. A pulsing feeling flows through my body. After the feeling goes away I look up to see my hair is black through the mirror. It's weird to know that my body has changed a lot in a year. Take a deep breath.  
/Someone will recognize you.

I walk out of the changing room to see that everyone is looking at me weirdly. Oh! There's Jackie! I walk over to her and smile at her. She gives me a weird look as she looks down at me feet. Whoops I don't have any shoes."Uh, can I help you miss?"

"Jackie! It's me, Antonia Wayne!" I gasped and grab her arm. "Can you not recognize your favorite girl genius?"

She raise an eyebrow and then stands up. "Security!"

I look at my father's office to see that he's in. He can help somehow! Running over to his door before the security guards can get me, I lock the door with a chair. Dad looks over at me and glares at me. "Who are you and what do you want? I can't believe  
/Jackie let you in!"

"Dad." I walk over to him and hug him. "You don't know how happy I am to see you. And you know I don't show my appreciation much for you, but you are awesome! You still searched for me right?" I look up to see confusion written on his face.

"I'm sorry, but you are way too old to be my daughter! Also she's home right now and is my only princess." Dad pushes me away. "So what drugs are you on?" He said as he sits down.

"I'm not on drugs! Also you have another daughter besides Dillan! Her name's Antonia!" I slam my hands down on his desk. "You call her Toni because you always wanted a son and do you know why I know this? Because I am her!"

The security guards grabs me and drags me to the front of the building and my anger grows. I stood out there glaring at the building. "Are you alright?"

I turn around to see a lady with brown curly hair and holding a Wayne Work book. She looks like a bookworm based on her clothes.

"No, but everything will be fine."


End file.
